Typical turbine engines have multiple shafts and/or spools that transmit torque between turbine and compressor sections of the engine. For example, a low speed spool may generally include a low shaft that interconnects a fan, a low pressure compressor, and a low pressure turbine. A high speed spool may generally include a high shaft that interconnects a high pressure compressor and a high pressure turbine. The low shaft rotates at a slower speed than the high shaft, and further, the low shaft may be connected to the fan through a geared architecture to drive the fan at a lower speed than the low speed spool.
An oil manifold may be mounted to a housing of the geared architecture to lubricate gears within the housing. Traditionally, the oil manifold has comprised a single-piece part that comprises a casted component with cored flow passages. Inspection of the cored flow passages is time consuming and expensive.